<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unreal Estate by Marsh_Daisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485813">Unreal Estate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy'>Marsh_Daisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"What Time is it in Darwin?" [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Humor, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_Daisy/pseuds/Marsh_Daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc talked Russ, Noodle, and 2D into a new project and no one had to be kidnapped this time. It’s an adjustment for everyone; kazoo-related threats have been made. 2D’s biggest issue is finding the perfect new school for the implings.<br/>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"What Time is it in Darwin?" [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unreal Estate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A very wise woman once said, “home is relative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was me. I’m the wise woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other people have said it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home isn’t a place. It’s where the ones you love are. And amazingly enough, the people I loved were about to be in the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to leave Edinburgh, a city I loved very much. I had chosen it, chosen my apartment - chosen this chapter of my life. And choice felt pretty good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving wasn’t fully my idea. It was influenced by a man who thought his interest in me gave him certain rights, and that my disinterest in him made me a bitch deserving of his fury. I doubt he learned anything from our encounter other than it’s a very bad idea to lay a hand on me without my permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving one place just means I have a chance to explore others. I had numerous options. One of those options presented itself in the form of Murdoc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give credit where credit is due: our decision to reunite with him involved conversations with Russ, 2D, and me. No pillowcases over heads, no police chases, no android band members. No one ended up locked in a cage or inside the stomach of a whale or confined to the dungeon under a record company’s headquarters.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Murdoc was a big boy now, and he used his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D and I agreed to move to New York to help Murdoc put on the musical his artistic muse insisted must worm its way out of his twisted mind and onto a broadway stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was another man who thought his interest in me gave him certain rights. And in a way he was correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil at least had the right to ask if we had a future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t promise him anything. I couldn’t say I was ready to try something long distance. The last time I tried to work a relationship around separations it didn’t go well - and that was with a man for whom separations from me were the standard for most of our lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of the wonderful conversation, his warm and comforting company, and the incredible sex - I had to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily made the decision to move to NY with 2D. She’s young and enterprising, and has skills she can market a million different ways.  But Neil is an expert on Scottish history, and runs a successful business in Edinburgh. He couldn’t be expected to pick up and follow me, and I never would ask it. And I couldn’t be expected to stay put for his sake, and he never would ask it. Faced with this impasse, I did the only thing I could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came to New York on my own, ready to face whatever weirdness would come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I arrived in New York before Kimberly and Murdoc even left England. I set myself up in a hotel by the airport. 2D decided to tag along with them, much to Kimberly's delight and Murdoc's disgust. Lily was staying behind for a week. She needed to get their apartment cleaned out and settle the transfer of the zoo over to her friend Colm. 2D planned to spend the week finding the perfect place for Little Devil’s Daycare’s New York location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Murdoc picked me up and dropped 2D off at Russ’s apartment. Russ had offered, though I suspected he regretted it about three quarters of a second after the words came out of his mouth. It seemed only fair that if Murdoc was putting me up, Russ should take in 2D for the time being. But the concept of fair sort of faded when one compared Russel’s two bedroom apartment to Kimberly’s 12,000 square foot mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I descended the stairs into my new home, also my old home. My brick kitchen, my cozy living room, my lovely bedroom, my luxurious bath - and my favorite feature: the stone steps that lead directly up to the patio. My secret midnight escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I unpacked what little I had brought. I had made arrangements for everything in my apartment in Edinburgh to be shipped here. When I left Douglass-Young after my would-be boyfriend asked me for coffee at knifepoint, I brought only what I needed for a couple of nights at Neil’s house. I made a note to go shopping for basics. I knew Kimberly would love to accompany me on a buying spree. I settled my personal items in the bath, and added bubble bath to my mental list. I checked the cupboards - I needed food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For that trip I might want to take 2D. We always enjoyed grocery shopping together, and he was certain to need his own things as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made out a short grocery list. Then I hung my bathrobe on the back of my bedroom door and flung myself on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could this be home again? It felt like home already. Once I had my clothes, guitars, and vinyls I’d be all set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly came down to check on me and I mentioned a short shopping trip seemed necessary. Her eyes lit up and I repeated, “Short. I do need to catch up on some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think 2D might want to join us?” Kimberly asked as we headed out, “So he doesn’t eat poor Russ out of house and home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought the same thing. I think Russ already had some reservations about taking him in. If 2D can at least show up with his own snackies, it might ease his mind a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D did indeed want to go with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to be able to do this together,” Kimberly said after picking him up. “I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to steal you away once my sweet scorpion gets rolling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have plenty of time.” I watched the cars zoom by, and enjoyed the purposeful traffic. It was still too chilly to have the top down unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed some basics at the department store - enough to hold me over and replace some of the older things that would be arriving with the contents of my apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We grocery shopped and then headed back to Kimberly’s. Urdek boomed in to say hello to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marmaduke has talked of nothing but the new school since you told them all!” Urdek said as he helped us put away groceries.  "They are missing you terribly but that rabbity fellow does his best. Have you picked out a place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only I haven’t actually started looking yet. Just got here this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Urdek, I was hoping you could help us out a bit here,” Kimberly said, stacking several packages of peanut butter cookies on a shelf. “Would you be kind enough to spend a few minutes with 2D looking over his finances? We need a solid price range before we speak to the realtor tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to, happy to,” said Urdek and he hustled 2D down to the office at the end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took my groceries and new clothes downstairs to organize everything, and then came back up and offered to make dinner. Since Kimberly usually needed a fairly detailed recipe to attempt anything, she was happy enough to let me take over that job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had onion and garlic sizzling in a pan while I waited for water to boil when 2D and Urdek came back into the kitchen. 2D held a sheet of paper, and Urdek looked dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss Kimberly,” he said, and then he just grabbed the paper from 2D and gave it to Kimberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows rose. “How on earth did you manage this, Apollo? Or do I have someone to thank in another realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D looked a bit perplexed. “All I did was sell the old school. Edmund said he had someone who might buy it so I left all the arrangements to him and that’s what he put in my account. Thass all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Edmund did in fact buy it for the coven in town of which he is a member. That’s how Mr. 2D found him, if you recall. They see a great deal of worth there: as it's already designed for demon children it’s perfect for their own demonically raised children. They were willing to pay anything. I’m thinking Tra’gouroth might have named the price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have your tuition from the demons, of course. And Lily will have income from the petting zoo.” Kimberly handed the paper back to 2D. “Congratulations. Your budget is just this side of limitless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning our adventures in real estate began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russ brought 2D over just before breakfast and said, “You’re taking him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have a receipt, Russ,” joked Kimberly. Then she asked quietly, “Why can’t you keep him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Played that kazoo he got in Buffalo. All the time. I’m assuming if I toss him, the kazoo goes with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Russel. He'll be looking for a place for him and Lily once he has the daycare squared away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and I poured more coffee while we waited for the real estate agent. She came highly recommended by Frankie and Aniyah, who had recently moved into a townhouse together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure how to tell her what we’re looking for,” Kimberly admitted. “I just said small pre-school. Your building in England just sort of presented itself and it was perfect. We have a lot of things to take into consideration here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like can we get a forge for Basilia,” 2D mumbled around a mouthful of apple. “Druvoxin will never speak to me again if I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there is the issue of the noise. They tend to make a bit of an entrance,” I pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s happened on a regular basis around here for so long I think the neighbors have just decided it’s coming from the bridge or a factory. I’m a tad more concerned about privacy. We want them to be able to play outside without anyone seeing them. Well, too many people. I’m pretty sure some of my neighbors have noticed demons popping to and fro in my backyard. And they may have seen Urdek driving the Mustang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agent arrived at that point and introduced herself to Kimberly. They sat down at the kitchen table and she opened her laptop. 2D finished his apple and I downed the rest of my coffee and joined them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosemary Esposito. Pleased to meet you. I do have several properties that could be ideal for you, Mr. - I’m sorry? It’s-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2D. That’s all. Just a 2. And then a D. After the 2.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are?” She smiled at me expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noodle,” I said. “Just Noodle. No numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s New York, after all. Takes a bit to faze people. Still, names aside, telling her that we needed a place to house a dozen or so preschool aged demons presented a challenge. We simply had to tell her we’d know it when we saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosemary had a white minivan with her company logo on the side. Off we went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started with a large office space adjacent to a strip mall with a dollar store and a nail salon. It was a nice size, but no chance of a forge and simply too public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We traveled a bit further west to an area that looked a great deal like the neighborhood where Maris and Dana lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tucked snugly on the first floor, toward the back. There’s already a small swingset, and I’m sure the property manager would be amenable to adding more playground equipment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were actually hoping for something more- remote? I guess?” said 2D. “Only we’re looking more for an outskirts of town sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We find that parents in the further fringes of the city encounter more difficulties obtaining quality childcare.” I explained, trying to sound knowledgeable and professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosemary pursed her lips for a moment, checked her phone, and gestured us back into the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place was outskirts-y all right. Adjacent to a landfill. The lot itself was unobjectionable, but the space was as wide open as the surface of the moon. No privacy for our implings to play without fear of humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tad too- sparse.” I said. “I think we need some cover- That is, some greenery for the children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a very deep breath, then smiled and suggested lunch. This woman was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over crusty Italian bread, olive salad, and fresh mozzarella she gently prodded us to give her more specifics about what we truly needed the property to supply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Privacy. These - children - are very shy.” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And lots of room to trot- that is- run around.” 2D added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Away from quiet neighborhoods, since they tend to be a bit loud,” said Kimberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if there could be a stove or a firepit-” 2D began hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re of a particular - spiritual - group. Use of more traditional means of doing things is desirable.” I was foundering here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask this,” Rosemary said, leaning in, “do you have surplus funds for capital improvements?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D shook his head. “I dunno what that means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosemary clarified, “If I sell you a property that needs a lot of work - maybe a new roof, walls, flooring, windows - would you have the money to do all of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like we’d be building the entire place," 2D said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you this property for rock bottom price."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded vigorously. “Let’s go look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we drove, Rosemary gave us a history lesson. “In the early 1930s, President Roosevelt created the Civilian Conservation Corps to help get the country out of the Great Depression. Millions of men worked skilled labor jobs, lived at camps, sent money home to their families. The national parks in the U.S. are filled with structures they built: fire towers, dams, fish hatcheries. They built stone walkways and stairs to allow access to some of the natural wonders that people might not otherwise be able to experience.” She pulled off onto a nearly concealed roadway, graveled and generously pocked with holes. “Now. New York state benefited from that labor in places like Allegany, the Adirondacks, and Letchworth. Those parks get plenty of traffic. Others fell to the wayside as newer attractions popped up nearby, and funds for smaller parks dried up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled into a tiny space next to a large picnic shelter. Stone walls went halfway up three sides; the fourth wall contained an enormous fireplace. A tiny outbuilding stood behind, clearly an aged restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Slagmont Park. It was a nice place for birding until the wildlife refuge was created. I’d given up on dumping it. Parks department probably doesn't remember it's here. Privacy. Fireplace. Room to run around and add playground equipment. You get that roof replaced, add some insulated walls, flooring - you're all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D wandered around, peering into bushes, poking in the firepit, touching the stone walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a list of contractors. You can get started on this as soon as we sign everything. I don’t know how much you’ll need to finance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” 2D rummaged in his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. “Only Urdek wrote all this for me. Says how much I’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosemary took the paper and her eyes widened ever so slightly. “You won’t need to finance a penny. You have far more available that this is worth. Let’s head right back to my office and get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D stood in what would become the doorway of the new daycare. His eyes glowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly turned to Rosemary and said, “Whatever your commission is on this sale, I’ll match it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Russ dropped 2D off Tuesday morning. 2D headed straight to the kitchen, poured a large class of orange juice, set an apple next to it, and pulled two slices of bread out of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how that boy can eat. I got no eggs, no milk, and I think he ate an entire block of cheese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took him grocery shopping on Sunday,” said Kimberly, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone. Along with half my food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take him shopping again today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russ left, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosemary called as I was washing breakfast dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I can. Okay. Thanks, Rosemary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Kimberly inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has the final contract thingie for me to sign. And a builder guy to meet us at the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can borrow the Mustang,” Kimberly offered. “I have a cleansing and two summonings today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Murdoc, anyway?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “He left a note that said ‘I’m leaving. I’ll be back soon.’ That’s deep, meaningful communication for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drove 2D out to the new site. “I told Lily all about it when I called her last night. She’s a little- what’s the word?” He looked at me. “When you think something isn’t what the other person says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skeptical?” I suggested. “Incredulous? Doubtful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “More like she thinks I'm stark raving mad. I told her I’d send pictures.” He took some while we waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’d been there about ten minutes when Rosemary arrived. She shuffled through papers and had him sign here and there and initial this and that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be pleased with the contractor I called. I’ve worked with his firm many times - for myself as well as business.” She placed the paperwork back in her folder. “It's been a real pleasure helping you out. When you’re ready to buy a home you know who to call." She handed me a pocket calendar with her business info printed on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only my girlfriend is coming in from England so we need an apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close to here, I’m assuming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to the calendar I was still holding. “The two of you get on my website and take a look at what I have listed.” She laughed. “Should be a lot easier than finding this was. Let me know what she likes and I can take you out any time this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left and the contractor pulled in moments later. He introduced himself as Joe Beneventi. He looked over the shelter inside and out. He pushed the rocks, peered up the chimney, climbed onto the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you said you wanted it done as soon as possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes. Like by Saturday? I wanna have their first day on Monday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." He walked behind and inspected the small bathroom behind the shelter, which fortunately was still attached to the plumbing system. He appeared again and rummaged in his truck. He returned with a clipboard and pencil. "The only problem we might to run into is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crack rent the air and we turned expectantly. Tra'gouroth stood a few feet away, eyeing our surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contractor dropped his clipboard and backed slowly to his truck. Tra'gouroth took no notice of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Mr. 2D. Urdek told me you had settled on a school. It looks- well, it looks- it's just awful, frankly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to see the possibilities, Tra’gouroth,” 2D said happily. “Look - there’s the fireplace for Basilia’s forge - and there’s a stream back here - and look at all the space to play - and it’s nice and private! And this fellow-” he gestured toward Mr. Beneventi “- he’s gonna help us get it done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tra’gouroth looked over at the contractor. “How will this be accomplished, human person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Beneventi quavered, “First thing is we need to see if we can get some power. This park was wired. We gotta check the plumbing in the toilet there. The roof isn’t bad." He sounded more confident with every word, and actually gestured Tra’gouroth to follow him over to the shelter. “See these stone walls were built to last. What I’m thinking is we keep them as a foundation and build up from there. That chimney needs a little chinking here. This floor is in great shape. Mr-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tra’gouroth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tra’gouroth, in all honesty this is a very sound little building.” He turned to include us as he added, “It’s just you’re not giving me much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you have decided on a price, tell Mr. 2D. He will give you what you need. I will make sure anything additional is covered by the Board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Board?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Board of Lower Education. I am chair, as it happens.” He looked over at 2D. “Kimberly Sybelle Gaetane Aretha Wilson informed me she will handle any shortfall, and of course the parents will contribute as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contractor stared at the demon for a few minutes, and then said, “Let’s get started, then. Rush job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Beneventi headed out to secure permits, and by afternoon we had seven people on the property. One inspected the plumbing, two worked on bringing the wiring up to code and adding outlets, another three tossed old pieces of roof onto the ground, and the last measured the length between the supports. He planned to level out each stone wall and create foundations which would be used to support new walls. “We’re gonna go nice and rustic, and put lots of windows in since it’ll be shady here once the trees really fill out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D and I took a trip to a local warehouse hardware store for rakes and clippers. On the advice of one of the roofers, we trimmed off dead branches. “Save all that for kindling. Bigger logs you’ll need delivered.” We raked the yards nice and clean, and discovered a nature trail that wound around for about two kilometers and came out by the stream. We carefully crossed back over, and then went through again with our rakes to smooth it. We picked up the little bit of trash we encountered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day most of the old shingles were off and the roof was covered with a bright blue tarp. The plumbing was removed and awaiting new pipes, toilet, and sink, and the walls had been measured and framed in for cement to be poured. Mr. Beneventi returned to inspect his crew's work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is looking good, Mr. 2D. I’m thinking you’ll have what you want, but working Saturday they’ll need time and a half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno what that means. They have to stretch time? Because I’ll need to check with Tra’gouroth and see if that’s something he can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Beneventi’s face displayed a combination of alarm and intrigue. “It means what they’re getting paid they get half of that again on top of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like if we ordered a pizza and they brought us a pizza and an extra half a pizza,” I put it in terms 2D could relate to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s okay, then. And Noodle and me can get furniture and shelves in. Little tables and I have to find out where I can get new tools for Basilia to make poking instruments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Beneventi was struggling with whether he should ask or not, but in the end just shook our hands and left for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see it - looks amazing already,” 2D chattered to Kimberly when we arrived at her house, just missing dinner. I pulled leftovers out of the fridge and set them on the marble counter. Murdoc was home and raised an eyebrow at our description of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pop by tomorrow,” Kimberly promised, to which Murdoc heaved a heavy sigh. “We- have a little problem, Apollo,” she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whassat?” 2D asked, scooping fried rice onto his plate and mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems Russ has- some issues- with providing short term housing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet- mango,” began Murdoc, his face daring 2D and me to say a single word, “if this is going where I think it’s going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling salamander, deep down you knew it would.” She reached over and took 2D’s hand. “I have the suite you used last summer. If you’re interested-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D was already nodding, his mouth full of rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdoc shook his head. “If I had a list of the worst possible things that could happen to me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-there are a hundred worse, Asmodeus, as you know full well." Kimberly said gently, with a far more serious look on her face than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held his gaze for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I find that kazoo," he said at last, "I'm shoving it up his arse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D looked at Kimberly. "Not the worst thing that could happen to me, either," he remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly drove him over to Russ’s apartment after dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing personal, you understand,” Russ said as 2D packed up his things. “Just defeats Murdoc’s purpose if I kill you before we start working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thass all right, Russ.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D’s came down from his little suite at Kimberly's with a delighted smile. “You’re just the best,” he said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At my inquiring look, he said, “She put a refrigerator right in there. And a cupboard full of snackies! Electric kettle, too - I’ll  never have to leave my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again you prove your superiority to mere mortals,” Murdoc said to his beloved fruity-something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday mid-morning Kimberly and Murdoc followed 2D and me to the site. Mr. Beneventi was just arriving as well. “What do you think, Mr. 2D?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tarp was off the roof, which was now covered with fresh wooden boards. The men were starting on the shingles. I saw they had also ripped the roof off the little restroom - in fact had already moved on to shingles, since it was so small. That seemed to be the benefit all the way around. The cement mixer proved irresistible to 2D, who still maintained a fondness for Dizzy on “Bob the Builder.” The cement filled the frames which would create a level surface for the walls to be built up from the stones. Even this exacting work moved along quickly. The back wall with the fireplace was already solid. They needed to frame in three sections on one side. The middle section of the front was already open floor to ceiling; the front door would go there with newly framed walls on either side. The final wall would leave a space for the second door, which would open to the yard where the playset would be constructed. It was convenient for bathroom emergencies or fire emergencies - equally likely at this school. Once the frames were filled, they would patch and smooth the floor while they still had the cement mixer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly was delighted. “Mr. Beneventi, do you have a copy of the specs handy?” He pulled a yellow sheet of paper from his folder, and Kimberly wrote down a few numbers. “We’ll want areas right to hand when we shop for furniture. You have the windows all set? But we can choose the doors?” This was aimed at Mr. Beneventi, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I showed him all the options on windows and he just said he wanted glass ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdoc took his car and headed home. I slid into the back of Kimberly’s Mercedes. 2D always needs to sit in the front. There’s a limit to how many times he can fold himself. We went to the same warehouse where we bought our rakes. We selected doors for front and back - heavy duty for the colder weather, but mostly glass. We also picked out a toilet and sink for their little washroom. Area rugs hung nearby, and these caught 2D’s attention. He chose some bright geometric patterns for the reading and play areas. We ordered everything to be delivered to the worksite, and then inquired as to where children’s classroom furniture could be purchased. He directed us to a place in Brooklyn which was a bit of a drive, but we didn’t mind. It was a warmer day; still not warm enough to put the top down, but we could open windows and enjoy the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The office supply warehouse was plain and sparse. We told the owner what we needed and she ordered eight round tables, four chairs for each, and eight utilitarian-looking bookcases. She promised a Saturday delivery so he could open on Monday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more stop: a more traditional furniture store. “Hopefully that’s the last new sofa I have to buy for a while,” he said as he paid for a bright red sofa with yellow and green polka dots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday Kimberly had a full day. 2D and I drove to the park to find walls being framed in, with windows lined up along underneath the completed ones. A mason was working on the fireplace. She said the chimney sweep had been by earlier and 2D was dismayed at having missed him. The mason assured him that it was not a very Mary Poppins scene at all. Mainly leaves, cobwebs, and some animal skele- Here I thanked her and steered 2D away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We waited for the climbing equipment to arrive. We chose the second biggest set-up they offered, hoping more space might lead to fewer Argentia-related incidents. I knew Mr. Pot and 2D built the one at the school in England, and I felt a bit of melancholy radiating from him as he missed his father. Tra’gouroth showed up at that point - thank goodness no one was on the roof. He had Druvoxin with him, who was delighted to see the fireplace for her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew me aside and whispered, “Call me at this number in about an hour. It’s Edmund’s phone. Can’t get a signal anywhere in the Lower Planes - Kimberly should speak to her ex. I want to discuss some opening day ideas.” She tucked the piece of paper into my hand while my brain stubbed itself on “Kimberly’s ex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dutifully called Druvoxin at the appointed time. “Saturday is set-up and Monday opening day. Right after the inspector comes to - inspect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That works. I’ll be there on Saturday to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no difference for us. We’ll be there at noon whatever your time is. We just need to get rid of 2D later so we can decorate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druvoxin is the Kimberly of the demonic realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday windows were installed, and the building was painted inside and out. The walls were bright yellow at Kimberly's request. Outside Mr. Beneventi advised a light grey which worked nicely with the stone foundations. They laid the flooring - a heavy duty linoleum. They used the same in the bathroom, which was supplied with a step-stool and a sticker reminding our little demons of proper claw-washing procedure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D sent more picture to Lily, and face-timed with her before we left for the day. “Who’s stark ravin' mad now?” he asked triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all mad here, Stuart,” she responded. “But you were right on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday we headed over around noon. The crew was just finishing loading their truck. All the windows and doors were open to let it air out. The last of the window frames gleamed with fresh paint. Molding was in place around the floors and ceilings where new light fixtures hung. 2D had a large white board installed. An easel stood by the art supply shelf. All the last little things: done. It looked perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tables, chairs, bookcases, and Druvoxin arrived shortly. Murdoc put on some music. We slid the bookcases in place, and shifted the little round tables here and there, finding the best arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't matter,” 2D said. “They'll just put 'em wherever they want anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” said Murdoc moodily as he slammed books onto a shelf in the reading corner, “I’m not sure how I see this as an improvement if he’s busy all day with his horde of demon-ettes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right here, and Lily will be here to help him.” said Kimberly absently, sorting blocks into baskets. “You’ll have him plenty. We can get a teacher’s aide here, as well. You and I do know of a lovely coven, Asmodeus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” remarked 2D. He was putting bins of crayons, paints, brushes, and the like on a shelf, with stacks of paper underneath. He sat back on his heels. “I forgot clay. Argentia’s been sculpting. It’s a slight improvement on her drawings, but that’s only until it dawns on her to dribble some red paint on ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druvoxin popped back and forth, bringing more boxes of supplies and books. “A lot of the parents bought new books. I’m leaving some of the old ones for the human school. They love ‘Let’s Spend a Day in Hell.’ It’s like a vacation brochure for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an aside she whispered to me, “I got some party stuff. We have to get rid of 2D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour or so later, everything was in place and looked ready for the impling’s arrival on Monday. As we scanned the room, Kimberly suddenly remarked, “You were right about the clay, Apollo. You need more art supplies. My monster will drive you. Then we can all meet back at the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D looked at Murdoc apprehensively. Murdoc raised an eyebrow at Kimberly but simply said, “If he promises to keep his mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed out with a few last instructions from 2D. “Don’t tape the nametags down yet. And the labels for the bookcases can wait, too. And make sure each table has one of each color chair-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdoc grabbed his arm and pulled him out through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druvoxin boomed off without another word. She was back within minutes laden with shopping bags. “Edmund and Lily had to buy these for me. You guys start setting up.” She disappeared again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and I emptied the bags: tablecloths and plates and cups and mugs. We laid them out neatly on one of the small tables. Druvoxin boomed back with the big coffee pot, then platters and punch bowl, and finally some balloons and streamers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we’re all set here,” she said as we tied the last balloons to the chairs. She turned to me and Kimberly. “The parents are all sticking around, of course. I ordered those round cake things? Do nots? Being delivered. We’ll be here at 10 - but you need to keep him out until all the kids arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” I said. “I can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me,” She shook her head. “My little girl wanted a forge and he made sure she got one,” she said tightly. “He looks for ways to encourage every last one of them in whatever they love.” She brushed away a tear. “We’re the ones who can’t thank him enough,” and then she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We came back late and all hopped in the hot tub to look at the glittering city lights and enjoy some wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow my Lily arrives,” 2D said with a happy sigh. “And Monday my implings get to see their new school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you got this done so quickly,” I said, pouring another glass for Kimberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't've done it without you," he said to her, but she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I have are connections. The dream and  determination are yours, and they stem from love.” She raised her glass. “The best things always do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday Kimberly and 2D drove to the airport to pick up Lily. She came in laden with bags and greetings from implings. 2D took her upstairs to get settled in for her two night stay, and then Kimberly gave her the grand tour of her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came out of my basement flat as they were heading outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noodle has a magic staircase?” Lily asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” I said. “Leads down to my secret lair. I’ll show you when we’re done out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to use the hot tub, any time," Kimberly said.  “The pool will be open in a few weeks, and you’ll come over and swim as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what Lily wants,” 2D said, shaking his head. “I know what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily headed straight to the end of the dock, where she crouched down to examine Kimberly’s kayaks. “Never got you out in one of mine,” she said to 2D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Lil,” he said. “Camping was one thing. Could keep my dignity if a bear ate me in the middle of nowhere. Think of how my reputation will suffer if I drown in front of everyone in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you keep your equipment?” she asked Kimberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right in the garage. You’re welcome to it. I usually take the sailboat if I’m going out. Maris and Dana like the kayaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all stood on the dock for a bit, admiring the view and enjoying the lapping of the water and hum of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This is beautiful,” Lily said. “You’re so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit luck, a bit education, a bit hard work. Very few things are created from only one element. Every influence plays its part.” She put her arm around Lily and gave her a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I led her down the stone steps to the sliding glass door that opened into my living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hung the picture I got you!” 2D pointed at a print of a waterfall hanging on my wall. “I got her that when I was on my vacation here. S’from that canyon place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watkins Glen,” said Kimberly. “2D was a wonderful travelling companion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly she never bought him a kazoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The studio is through here,” I said, opening my other door. It led to a hallway with a stairway off to the left. “Those go up to the kitchen.” I opened the door opposite the first, and turned on the light. “This is the studio. If you lose track of any of us, this is where we will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly checked her watch. “Dinner is arriving any minute, and that means our guests are as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guests?” asked 2D as we headed up the kitchen stairs. “Who’s coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just family. Maris and Dana. And Russ, of course. And Bab. Shae and the kids. Frankie and Aniyah were a maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just family,” repeated Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll love them.” 2D assured her. She took his hand. I hoped she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by Kimberly throwing too much at her at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly had deli delivered, and spread everything out on the counter so people could help themselves. Russ arrived first, and then Bab. Maya wasn’t feeling well, so Shae stayed at home with her and Bab brought Devon and baby Maurice. Maris and Dana brought desserts with them - most likely made by Dana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily smiled through introductions, and took Maurice off Bab’s hands while Bab prepared a plate for Devon. Devon attached himself to Lily. He pinned her down on the sofa and showed her his favorite rubber snake, which he pulled from a pocket of his dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s a handsome one,” Lily said. “You have venomous snakes around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Copperheads. They’re scary because they blend right in with the leaves. You don’t even know it’s there until bam! They bite you and you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a venomous snake where I come from - adders. They hardly ever bite at all. Only when they’re very scared - and I think if I were just going about my snakey business and I saw someone as big as you or me, I’d get a bit scared, too. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lily and Devon exchanged snake facts, Maris slithered up and pinched my shoulder. “I strike when I’m pissed off, too. Let’s go outside and talk shit about everyone else here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took the rest of my sandwich out to the patio with me. Dana was already out there, wearing a warm sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maris opened the ginger ale she was holding. “National Velvet has arrived. You all right with her being here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maris is looking for problems,” Dana said. “When she can’t find any, she invents them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woman, I am simply inquiring as to the emotional and mental health of our Noodle-icious friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed. “I’m fine, Maris. I told you before: I like Lily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t?” asked the person in question, closing the sliding door behind her. “Are we voting me off the island? Debating my worth as a kidnaping victim? Choosing up sides for football?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend has a big mouth,” said Dana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you generally don’t object to.” Maris stood and held her hand out to Lily. “Maris Wilson. Technically Maris Barbara Lucinda Stevie Wilson. Tells you who’s daughter I am. This is my woman, Dana Quinn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana stood to shake Lily’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can join us,” Maris invited, “but we have to find someone else to talk about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pulled one of the patio chairs closer. “We don’t know many of the same people. Challenging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Limited to band members, yes,” Maris agreed. “I’m an expert at skewering Murdoc. 2D’s too easy a target, plus both of you would jump to defend him. Russ is beyond reproach - both as my friend and as my boss. And Noodle’s right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only other people I know so far are a baby and a seven-year-old.” Lily sat back and crossed her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a stretch even for Maris,” said Dana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maris raised her eyebrows. “Don’t underestimate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re moving on Tuesday?” Dana inquired. “Did you need any help? We’d be happy to come by after work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shook her head. “All we have to move at the moment is what we brought with us. I'm furniture shopping in the morning.” She pulled her sweater more tightly around herself. “I hope he likes the apartment. I picked it out. I took a virtual tour, but that doesn’t tell me if the place smells like cabbages or the downstairs neighbors watch porn all day with the volume turned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maris nearly spit out her ginger ale. “All right. The centaur can be in our club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning we all headed to the daycare bright and early. Lily and 2D took the Mustang, with Urdek and Marmaduke in the back. Kimberly and Murdoc and I followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city inspector and Mr. Beneventi were already there. He shook Lily’s hand. “You’re just seeing it for the first time, too, eh? Think you’ll like it.” She followed along behind them. We kept 2D occupied per Druvoxin's orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inspector chatted with Mr. Beneventi as he scoured the site. "Honestly, Joe, I'da said you were outta your mind." We heard their voices from inside the daycare. "Not heating with just wood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, got him wired for an electric heater. You saw the box."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Let's look at the outbuilding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the inspector stood in front of us with his clipboard. "I'm still not sure why you needed this? I mean, for kids there's lots better places."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These kids are of a very- specific- spiritual- sort," 2D said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They might get picked on by kids who aren't the same- thing," added Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inspector nodded. "Think I see. Like certain kinds of folks do things their own way, right? I say however you wanna talk to God is however you wanna talk to God. Good for you." He signed some papers, exchanged a few with Mr. Beneventi, shook hands all round, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A final check was handed to Mr. Beneventi. "It sure was nice to meet you all. Anything you ever need, you give me a call." He looked around at his crew’s work. “It’s been an interesting challenge, and I’m glad to have been a part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Druvoxin arrived at 10. She stood with her hands on little Basilia’s shoulders while we waited for the other parents. She blocked the side of the building so the implings wouldn’t see the playset just yet. Mernak arrived last, with Cecil and Clemencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all ran to 2D and scrambled for hugs. “We missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too! Are you ready to see the new school? Doesn’t it look wonderful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implings started trotting about, checking everything out. Esau and Ozias waited until Argentia was safely inside before they took to the new playset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D and Lily headed inside. When I came in he was hugging Druvoxin. “Did you know about this?” he asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Druvoxin took charge and made sure we got everything we needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what she does,” said Lily with a smile. “I don’t know what I’d do without her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argentia and Clemencia emptied the art supply bins. Cecil and Eudora rifled through a bright purple folder filled with new music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basilia trotted over to 2D with a package in her claws. “I made you something, Mr. 2D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2D knelt and unwrapped it, then held it up for all of us to see. It was a brass name plate. It read “Little Devils Daycare” with his name underneath: Mr 2deee. He hugged the little impling and set the plaque on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parents started booming off, and the first official school day began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Murdoc and I went out to lunch and then home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murdoc gave 2D the rest of the week to get settled into the new daycare and apartment before he called an official band meeting. It was time to get down to the business of writing a Tony award winning musical which would easily run for at least 20 seasons on Broadway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as we could decide what it was about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>